Beautiful in every way
by kiejake
Summary: It's bugging Peter that he has never seen Wade without his suit or mask. And once he gets what he wants he shows his flaws as well


It was late and Peter was in his room busy with homework. The city as been too quiet the last few days. A bit too quiet. But Peter doesn't really care at all. He is glad he could do his homework. His teacher has been mad at him because he didn't do his homework. But because he is one of his best students he lets him get away with it.

Anyway, Peter was sitting on the bed and focused on his work. With was hard, since Wade was sitting in his chair, eating taco's.

"Could you please keep the chewing down." Peter asked his boyfriend. He peered through his glasses at Wade. Wade just continued his meal and looked at the smaller boy. "Geez, sunshine... What made you so grumpy today?" he mumbled as he had a mouth-full of taco. He got up from his chair and walked to the now-not-so-friendly neighbour spider. He sat down on the ground next to Peter's bed.

"Nothing, just never mind..." he said as he trailed off. He looked down at his textbook again. But when he noticed Wade was still looking at him, he looked back and laughed. "What?" he asked as he moved away his book. This is how it usually went. Only Peter didn't want it to be "as usual".

"Nothing." Wade mumbled. He slipped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Peter. "Can I stay over?" he asked as he hid his face in younger one's neck. Peter was taken by surprise, but returned the hug. "I-I... Of course." he said. There was something that troubled him. And he knows exactly what it is.

People say you should fall for personality, not for the looks. And in their case, Peter sure did fall for Wade's personality. He had never seen the older one's body. He always appeared in his suit, which covered his body completely. Peter never seen his eyes either. And he would do almost everything to see them.

Peter lifter his hand to Wade's mask and let his fingers brush the fabric of it. But it was for a brief moment before Wade turned is head away. "Sorry." Peter murmured. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well you're seeing me right now, aren't you?" he smirked from behind his mask. "But I now what you mean." he said as the smirk faded. "Why do you wanna see me so bad?"

Peter tried to smiled, but in vain. "What is wrong with wanna see how my boyfriend looks?" he said as he found the hem of Wade's mask. He wanted to lift it up, but Wade grabbed his wrist, as a warning. Still Peter continued and lifted the fabric slowly of his face.

Once Peter could see Wade's face he just stared. The other one's face was covered with scars and he had no hair. Carefully he touched Wade's face and brushed his fingers over the scars. "Hideous, huh." Wade said as he looked away from Peter.

Peter wanted to slap Wade. Instead he cupped his cheeks and forced Wade to look at him. He shook his head and smiled. "How could you say that? You're beautiful." he said. He stroke Wade's cheekbones with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss him softly. He pulled back and smiled.

Wade shook his head. "No I'm not. Peter just look at me. Don't tell me you can't see th-"

"The scars? Of course I see them." he said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I hate them. In fact I love them. They tell me about you, they tell me you've been through a lot. Just like me, only my scars aren't only on the outside." he said as he gave him a faded smile. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and hugged him. "Wade Wilson, you are so beautiful. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. It hurts me when you think you're ugly." Peter whispered.

Wade returned the hug and start sobbing. Nobody ever told him he was handsome, or beautiful. He was so happy someone finally could see through the scars. "Petey, you make me so happy. Nobody could see the true me. And at some point I gave up and hid behind my mask. But you, you made my safety wall tumble down and you smiled at me when you finally could see me. Peter Parker, I love you so much." he said relieved.

"I love you too, Wade." he replied and kissed Wade's cheeks. But Wade caught Peter's lips and parted them a bit. Peter let slip Wade's tongue in and allowed him to explore every inch of his mouth. Peter hummed into the kiss and leaned back on his bed, pulling Wade along with him.

Wade pulled back as Peter's words echoed in his head. "What did you mean with you're scars aren't only on the outside. I mean, I've never seen any scars on you." he looked at the younger one and cocked an eyebrow.

Peter bit his lip and turned. He lifted his shirt and showed Wade his back. His back was covered with scars. Wade did the same thing Peter did when he saw his scars. His hand trailed along the scars. "How... Who did this?" Wade asked in a terrified voice.

"I have these for a long time. I got bullied on school before I got my spider powers. I could barely defend myself. And these are the results." he confessed. "High school was a hard time. I was weird. My parents dead, I lived with my aunt and uncle. I was a geek a weirdo. People beat me up everyday. But I'm not really mad at them. Not at all. Because of them I am the person I am today. And I pity them. They probably have a shitty job and a terrible girlfriend. And here I am, a superhero, photographer and I have an amazing boyfriend, who has superpowers himself as well." he mumbled and smiled a bit.

Wade was mad. He wanted to punish Peter's bullies. But when he heard Peter was glad what they did to him, he laughed a bit. He leaned down to kiss Peter's back and hugged him, sort of. "I think you're amazing too, Bambi." he chuckled. "And if someone would ask me if I would do it different, if I could go back in time, I would say no. I would do it all over again. Maybe even a bit better" he smirked and kissed his way up to Peter's neck.

Peter chuckled and closed his eyes. "I love you." he mumbled and dozed off. Wade chuckled and laid next to Peter, caress his back, trailing up and down all the scars. "You're beautiful too, Peter." he whispered.

That night Wade had his mask of all night. And it sure wasn't last time he did.


End file.
